Endless Sky
by Daisuke Tokayuma
Summary: Currently on Hiatus. Revamping into a new and improved fanfic.


**Endless Sky**

_Chapter 1- The Young Prodigy:_

_November City Air Force Base_

_November City, Osea_

_October 12, 2020_

_13:00 hours_

"Hey Captain…Captain …Daisuke wake up!"came the sharp voice of a man in his thirties.

"I'm up, I'm up what is it Cory?"was all Daisuke could say as he groggily woke up. He was only 16 and already was the best pilot in the East Osean Air Force. All he asked for was a little sleep so he could sortie.

"We sortie in a few minutes, West Osea and the Belkans are launching an air raid here," was all Cory would say before Daisuke was up and in his flight gear. If anyone mentioned the Belkans or West Osea near Daisuke and he would get ready explaining nothing as to his eagerness to shoot down the pilots in the enemy planes.

"Alright Cory let's sortie right now we need to go!"announced a completely new personality of which only a few would know to be different than the actual Daisuke.

It would be a long walk to the briefing room for the 16 year old nugget. It was only a few years ago when he was flying for the Research and Development Wing, 108th Tactical Unit. However this mission wouldn't be a piece of cake for the flight lead of the Wolf Squadron as the enemy had a little surprise.

_Above Sand Island AFB, West Osea_

_October 12, 2020_

_13:05 hours_

The East Oseans all thought that everything would be fine since Belka had been stripped of all weapons of mass destruction and reduced to a limited military, but now the world feared the Belkans even more since this whole Osean Civil War started. Mark Holster was one pilot especially feared. His flying skills were unmatched and this latest mission to attack November City would be as easy as the earlier ones he flew. As his plane flew into altitude for the route there was nothing that worried his mind.

_Above November City, East Osea_

_October 12, 2020_

_13:15 hours_

Daisuke's F-22 was in top shape up in the sky. He couldn't explain it but when he was in the air he felt like he was meant to be there all his life. His father was a pilot who was much respected in the Belkan Conflict only 10 years earlier; the same could be said about his mother. All Daisuke knew was that he belonged in the sky and nothing else mattered.

His radar picked up enemy fighters en route and he knew it was go time.

"This is Wolf Squadron Leader Daisuke Tokayuma, call sign Blaze, engaging bandits over November City," was all that was said from the impatient flight lead before he had put his black F-22 covered in lightning bolts into full afterburner to intercept the bogeys.

"Blaze this is AWACS Skyline, roger bring the bogeys to the ground," boomed the commanding voice of Skyline. However they were already slow as Daisuke shot down two aircraft already.

Daisuke wasn't tense in his cockpit at all he was as collected as he talked. His mind was slowing down the things going on and Daisuke was following some sort of instinct in him that he didn't understand. All that was flowing through his mind was his next target. "Fox 2! Splash three!" popped his voice over the radio as another West Osean fighter jet burst into flames. Daisuke was on a roll.

Meanwhile Mark was watching his attack force dwindle from what appeared to be a freak lightning against the blue sky. That pilot was good, but obviously not as good as him. Mark knew his formation had to get out while they still had the chance. He was not going to showed up by this rookie of a neutered air force.

"Damn, Broken 1 to all units, fall back we are being outmaneuvered by the enemy," was all he would say on the secure channel. "Until next time Lightning," burst his voice on the East Oseans' frequency.

Daisuke couldn't believe it. Only a 16 year old and he was already feared by the enemy. "Holy shit, are you kidding me? This is Blaze I am rtb at the time," was all he said as he turned his plane back to base. "All drinks are on me tonight!"

"Umm Captain aren't you underage?" came the chuckled reply from Cory. Daisuke loved this fun in his unit.

"Very funny Cory would you be buying then not to mention my soda also?" was his own chuckled reply back to his wingman.

"Nope hahaha nice retaliation Cap."

_October 12, 2020 _

_Sand Island Air Force Base, West Osea_

_20:00 hours_

Mark couldn't believe it. The best flight in all of West Osea was beaten by nothing but nuggets! He was thinking it over pacing in his room. That pilot in the lightning covered F-22 was just too damned good. There was no way he was that good! He just got lucky was all. Next time they would meet he would show that pilot who really was the one who owned the skies.

A/N ok so this is my first fanfic and I really enjoy how this is going so far. Keep reading chapter 2 is coming soon.


End file.
